You Can't Make Perfection
by ImJustAMisguidedGhost
Summary: Edward has lived his whole life empty, but when he does find his great girl what if she is too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any publicly recognizable characters/song lyrics/quotes/settings etc. belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plotline for this fan fiction, You Can't Make Perfection. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Edward POV**

_Hmm…_

_Keys…check._

_Phone…check._

_Bag…check._

_Underwear…check._

_So what is missing?_ I thought as I racked my brain for something I might leave behind. I paced up and down my small but temporary apartment. I was already late to leave for my parent's house, so I decided to get out now before I stayed here all day. Not that I was eager to go to Thanksgiving at my family's rich house in Forks, but it beats sitting here watching reruns of meaningless shows on my small crappy TV all night.

I dragged my small suitcase out to the trunk of my car and hopped in the front seat. I loved this part of travelling: driving my wonderful silver Volvo. It was my present after passing my driving test from Carlisle and Esme. They'll be please to see it clean of beer cans. I smiled to myself. It was awkward to be around my family, especially now that they're all paired up with their significant other, but I couldn't deny the fact that I missed them all terribly.

I missed Carlisle's fatherly advice he gave me when I just didn't know what to do. I miss Esme's reassuring hugs and kisses that showed me there is _always_ someone, somewhere who cares about you. Heck, I even missed my brother Emmett and all his playful headlocks he gave me. But, now he has his fiancé (Rosalie Hale, rich daughter of a CEO in some next business crap, and who shares the mutual awareness of I-don't-like-you-but-we-have-to-get-along feeling with me) there is just no escaping all the love in the house.

And that's the main reason I rarely visit my oh-so dear family.

It was getting to quiet in the car even with the occasional horning from annoyed and overworked people to the careless and most likely drunk teenagers who just got the license. I turned on the radio and much to my dismay; a frustrating pop song was playing. I quickly changed the channel before it could be all I think about.

Ahh…yes…nothing like listening to Colbie Caillat when a relaxing beat in your mind is all you need for a long drive.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized_

I'd like to realize I loved someone…but who would ever want to put up with all the crap I have had to bear with in my life? Long term relationships, or any kind of relationship of that matter, isn't really my thing. Sure I have been admired countless times, but I haven't found someone I really connect with. Ugh. Love Sucks. That's my motto in life.

It feels good to be home.

The second I walked through the front door of Mom and Dad's house everyone straight away squeezed me to death. Esme was the last to let go of course, but I appreciated and grateful that I was still welcomed in the house. Especially after the little showdown between me and Rosalie a few months ago…

Anyway, I was glad to see the house was more or less the same. I've never liked change, minor or major. To me, it felt like everything was perfect just the way it was with a few exceptions.

"Come on everyone, it's getting late and I'm sure Edward would like some rest now." Esme said, looking round the room at everyone. They were crowded around me just…_staring. _I ducked my head embarrassed and looked down at my feet.

Esme sighed. "That means get the hell outta here. Now."

I stared at her in shock along with Carlisle who was still there. She was never the kind to raise her voice. Esme was always the perfect mother I had pictured from when I was young. Loving, caring and passionate were three words that don't even begin to describe her. She was wonderful. Well I guess my leaving had changed something back here. And I couldn't help feeling a little guilty from that.

It seemed if Esme had been acting like that for while, judging by Emmett's reaction of huffing loudly like a ten-year-old and stomping up the stairs. Ha, looks like she got to Rosalie to, I thought as she rolled her eyes behind Esme's back and followed Emmett up the stairs.

Esme and Carlisle shared a meaningful glance, which I chose to ignore. Something about me, no doubt.

After an awkward moment, Carlisle retired to his office as he always did when I was still living here. Still a workaholic, eh Dad?

I tried to get rid of the small smirk on my face, but Esme caught me and narrowed her eyes.

"The hospital's making him work more hours now. I think this is the first day he's come home earlier than midnight. And even after that, he's had masses of paperwork to do. We haven't had any real family time in ages." She said, as she sat gracefully on the sofa.

I got to really see her face now with the small table lamp flickering next to her. For the first time, Esme looked tired. Old even. She was still pretty of course, I had always thought that, but now she looked so small and fragile I felt tears prickling in my eyes.

And before I realised what was going on, My legs had carried me over to sit next to her and I gave a small hug. We sat there for a few minutes, with Esme sniffing on my shoulder. It occurred to me that maybe me leaving, to live on my own, was a bad idea. I wanted to grow up fast, and live my life freely and travel the world. But these past three months since I got my apartment and job showed me, living alone wasn't all that cracked up to be. It was a lot of work, but the worst part is, is that I hurt my family at the same time.

I pulled away as Esme got up and went upstairs silently, thinking that I wanted some time alone. As always, she was right. All I wanted right now was to sleep.

I curled up in a ball on the couch, threw Emmett and mine's tattered, but loved blanket over me, and drowned myself to sleep in my silent tears.

Tomorrow, would be time to face them and come clean about everything. And everything…isn't really a nice tale to tell.

**Hope you liked Chapter 1! Review please and make my day =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any publicly recognizable characters/song lyrics/quotes/settings etc. belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plotline for this fan fiction, You Can't Make Perfection. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Edward POV**

"WAKE UP !"

I practically jumped off my bed in shock, and feel to the ground with a loud thud. I realized then, that my eyes were still closed but it I felt disorientated when I opened them. The blood drained out of my head as I glared at the huge figure standing above me with a goofy grin on his face. I snarled. _Emmett._

"Awww, is poor little Eddie hurt? Did he get a boo-boo? Did he-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU IMBECILE!" I screamed at him, furiously.

What an idiot I thought as he sniggered out the room. I feel sorry for Rosalie though. _She's_ the one who has to live with my baby of a brother. I blinked a few times to get the ringing of fake-high pitched voice out of my head. That's when I figured out I was in my old room. Huh. Still the same. Same bed covers. Same shelves full of CDs and books. Same posters of the breakout movie stars.

I guess people tried to avoid my room at all costs, judging by the layer of dust still fresh on the computer desk. Well this outta be quite a day.

_Great._

I slowly walked downstairs to breakfast, fully aware that everyone was downstairs already, munching away. I was going to hide out in my room until Thanksgiving dinner tonight, but then I smelt Esme's wonderful pancake aroma and so I gave in. What can I say, I'm weak.

Surprisingly, nobody looked my way at my entrance. Rosalie and Esme were already clearing away the dishes and Emmett was lounging on the sofa watching a college football game. I crept in and took my plate of pancakes and ate on the table in silence, staring out the window.

Just as I was about to pop the last piece of honey pancake in my mouth, a scream came from somewhere in the house. Everyone in the room stiffened as they suddenly realised my presence in the room. Carlisle jumped out of his office and tried to look casual as he left for work. But I saw his meaningful glance at Esme before he said "Have a nice day everyone!"

What is up with this family and eye conversations?

I dropped my fork on the plate and glared at Esme. What the hell was going on?

"Ah, good morning Edward. Did you sleep alright?"

I gave her the look of I-don't-care-just-tell-me-what-the-hell-is-going-on-around-here.

Rosalie, seeing that an awkward conversation was going to take place, went upstairs, dragging Emmett by the ear with her.

I didn't take my eyes of Esme.

"What was that scream? I know it came from Carlisle's office. What - who was it?" I asked.

She bit her lips and looked out the the window to our neighbours back garden. "It was probably just one of the Harrison's twins screaming for more chocolate." She smiled to make a lie seem more real. Yeah right Mom, I know you can't lie to save your life. I decided to let it drop. I'll find out for myself.

Rolling my eyes, I mumbled to her "Thanks for breakfast." I left for the door.

And like she was asking a rebel teenager, she called after me "Where are you going? You just got here."

"I'm just going around town. Ya know…bring back good old memories. I'll be back for dinner." I grabbed my long grey pea coat and slammed the front door. Fishing through my pockets, trying to find my phone, I came across a crumpled piece of paper.

**Just keep going my angel. **

What the fuck? Who…when…how? Probably just one of Emmett's idea of a joke. It has to be. I am the opposite of some creature with white wings and a yellow circle hovering over there positive-filled head. I flicked it on the road away from me, and climbed into my Volvo.

I didn't know where to go. I reversed back from the big-ass driveway and drove until I reached the end of our road. There I parked and leaned my head on the driving wheel.

Well, I sneaked out of that dreadful conversation today, but I had no doubt on it being brought up at dinner. Especially with the Brandon's coming over. Oh joy!

I decided to kill the few remaining hours in the local library. It should be deserted…

"Come in, come in. Oh I haven't seen you in ages Kate! And what a lovely dress you have on there, Alice…oh wonderful…hello Garett, do come inside. it's getting cold now!"

The Brandons were greeted in by Carlisle and Esme while me and Emmett were silently in an epic battle of Halo. It was a mutual feeling that it would be awkward to talk about anything…personal, so we decided to stick with video games instead.

Rosalie, uninvitingly, barged through Emmett's room door and switched off the game and left. What the hell? Who gave her permission to do that? I stared blankly after her and Emmett gave me an apologetic smile and followed after to greet the guests.

Damn love. Damn love to the deepest pit in hell…if that's possible.

I descended the stairs slowly, fully aware that I was entering a room full of people with nosy-ass eyes.

Luckily everyone was still chatting about day-to-day life and gossip. Except Alice. She saw me straight away and shot me a big grin. I tentatively smiled back and walked towards her.

We were best friends since we were 12. She used to live next door to us as well so we would see each other every day. Everyone would comment on what a cute couple we were, but there was never any spark. We tried it once. Ya know, going out and kissing and all that…but it didn't feel right. So we agreed to stay friends. I haven't seen her lately since graduation, she was still the same though. Little pixie Alice always wearing pink.

But I still couldn't get my head around how things were still the same. Same meant no change, no moving forward, no getting anywhere. Seriously, could there not be a bigger sign than right now showing me I will always be the guy that no one ever likes or wants to be friends with?

I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my head. Alice was the only person I was actually looking forward to see, and I would not mess it up.

"Hey Al!" I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Edward! Ohmigosh you've grown so tall! Wow, I can't believe it's only been two years, gah, can you believe it…" The sound of her voice drowned away as she pulled away and actually looked at me.

I laughed. Yep, I was right, same old Alice.

" So, how have you been? How's your new apartment, tell me everything!" Alice asked enthusiastically as we sat on the couch together. The adults were still oblivious to us as they walked through to the porch outside to where the lounging chairs were. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm _fine_ Alice. My apartment is good, a bit small but it has a nice view of Seattle. What about you, how is Art School.

Alice had been accepted into The Art Institute of New York City for graphic design just after graduation. She was ecstatic and during summer it was all she could talk about. I was really proud of her, as was everyone else, but unlike them, I knew how much she had wanted this. Alice was a straight A student and could have easily done medicine, and that was what she was focused on during sophomore and junior year. But in senior year, she discovered that she was an amazingly talents and creative artist. So she changed her mind, and got into one of the best art schools in the country.

Of course, Alice was super happy about that because as well as the art school being in Ney York, it was also one of the major fashion cities, so that was basically shopping heaven too.

"It's so awesome! I absolutely love it, everyone there is amazingly talented and we all have the same dream and it's just wonderful. And the shops…my god, Edward, the shops…SO FREAKIN many! I know I've barely been there three months but it's everything Edward, oh I dunno, but I love it." She sighed at the end and looked at me. Her eyes were full of pity. I looked away before the subject could come up.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but thank god Esme's good timing interrupted.

"Dinner's ready!"

Rosalie and Emmett decided to finally joined us as we all went to the back garden were the garden lights were lit up by the long dining table. It was peaceful here, especially under the night sky when the stars were up. I sat down next to Emmett and across Alice.

The table was full of food. Dang. How long was I in the library today? Kate and Esme must really love cooking to bring this much food.

Carlisle said grace of something of that sort. I had zoned out by that point, thinking about the good old times when it was just me, Emmett and Alice hanging out in the summer. The water fights, the games, the barbeques, the movie nights, the concerts…I missed it all. I really did, but the worst part is, I don't think either of them do.

I've known Emmett since I was adopted by Carlisle, and I know that I have never seen him happier than when he is with Rosalie. No matter how bitchy she gets, he always has a big grin of love on his face. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them really, but I would prefer it to be just us guys hanging out like before. I barely see him anymore and I doubt I will.

And of course, I doubt Alice even remembers those moments which happen to be the happiest moments of my life. She's all about her perfect life in New York now. And it _is_ perfect, but I have to act like a bitter old man during this visit. I chuckled.

Everyone's eyes turned to me curiously. Oops. I didn't realise Carlisle was still speaking. I blushed and stared down at my plate.

"Um..anyway, thank you for everything Lord. Let's eat!" Carlisle smiled and started serving the turkey around the table. The chatter was instantly continued around. Alice somehow saw this as an opportunity to ask me her question from before.

"So Edward, what are you thinking of doing for the next couple years?" Alice asked her eyes down as she tossed a piece of Brussels sprout around her plate, trying to look casual. Everyone carried on talking but also the quick glances came around from Garett and Kate. I froze.

_What do I do?_

I stood up abruptly, still looking down at my shoes and said "Excuse me, I need to go to the…er…bathroom." And with that I practically ran inside the to the bathroom, still feeling their piercing eyes on my back.

I sunk to the cold tiled floor and stared at myself in the mirror. What do I say? I have _no_ future, can't they see that? I'm a fail at school, how am I meant to make something of that. I'm not like Alice, I don't have a college to go to, or have any kind of talent. I'm not like Emmett, I don't have the love of my life to marry and have a family with. I'm all alone.

Just me.

No one else.

I contemplated about what to do. It seemed like the only thing I can do is lie. This should be interesting; I am not a good liar. Bu it's better than making my family worried about me becoming an eventual hobo begging by the nearest gas station.

I walked out the bathroom and focused on my breathing. Taking slow, relaxed breaths I managed to make my way outside. I saw through the kitchen window that things had gone back to normal and no one seemed to wierded out by my reaction. I was just about to sit back in my chair when a loud scream came from inside the house.

Everyone froze this time. My eyes quickly found Carlisle's, who was shaking in…_anger_?

He ran inside his office and by that time, everyone had slowly guessed that this was something private. Esme pursed her lips and gave me a fake smile.

"Would you like some more gravy, Edward?" I shook my head confused.

"What was that scream? Who was screaming – what's going on?"

"It was nothing!" Garett and Emmett said together. That had to mean everyone knew apart from me, seeing as they were all looking at me and not each other.

"It was probably just one of Dad's hospital notifs." Emmett continued. He looked down at his plate. Everyone had now turned to slow motion as they carried on eating.

What the HELL was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any publicly recognizable characters/song lyrics/quotes/settings etc. belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plotline for this fan fiction, You Can't Make Perfection. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Edward's POV**

Well Thanksgiving dinner was a flop.

After Carlisle's hasty exit to who knows where, Kate and Garett were quick to leave in the nicest way possible. Alice gave me a quick hug goodbye and asked if we could go see a movie the next day. I thought about it.

My plan for the week I was back in Forks was mainly just to stay invisible. I wasn't what you might call a _socialite_. I preferred being on my own, but with Alice, I could always talk to her, and share my secrets. I think that was why she asked me to go with her. Despite my thoughts, I said yes.

And that's how I got to be sitting in Alice's shocking yellow Porsche on the way to the movie theatre. She was babbling on about the good old days and how she missed me and all that. I had zoned out in the first five minutes, leaving her voice as a background sound of my thoughts.

"Helloo? Edward? We're here, what do you wanna see? That new dance movie is out, we could see that. Or even that one about those crazy people controlling elements…"

"Er, yeah whatever, I don't mind." I tried to sound interested, by judging by Alice's look of impatience, my attempt was a fail.

"Mmkay, I'll get the tickets and some snacks and you go choose some seats." She waved me off.

I spun on my heel and entered through the screen doors. I wanted to sit in the corner right at the back, but I knew Alice would just drag me away, so I chose the middle , but still right at the back.

The theatre was strangely vacant which was strange considering new movies were coming out, but people were most likely still asleep due to eating so much from yesterday. The lights were dimmed down and The beginning credits began to roll on. A bunch of loud teenagers started to come in and sit right at the front. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as a lovey-dovey couple sat in the seats in front of me and started a heavy make out session.

Ew.

Luckily, I was used to this kind of stuff, with Emmett and Rosalie around.

Thankfully, Alice came back, just in time to see the start of the movie. She handed me my drink and raised an eyebrow at me, questioning my seating choice.

I shrugged and nodded my head to the screen.

She gave up after a few minutes and continued to watch the movie, laughing with everyone else at the jokes.

I didn't.

I couldn't get the scream out of my head. It kept being replayed in my head again and again and again. It was sickening. But the worst part, is it actually sounded _human_.

Last night, I had stayed up staring at the ceiling, thinking of what the hell it could've been. It was definitely human, but at the same time…it couldn't be. Why would there be a human trapped in Carlisle's study?

And to think it _was_ human. That gave me the chills. To think that something…someone was inside the house this very moment. Someone who sounded trapped inside. Someone you didn't know. Someone who does not belong there. I shuddered to think of the possibilities it could have been.

Alice nudged me slightly, pulling me away from my possible explanations.

I tried to concentrate on the movie, but the coloured images and meaningless conversations held no interest for me. Therefore, I ended up letting my subconscious mind take over, creating shapes and colours to take my mind of the secret at home.

**Emmet's POV**

I wonder where everyone is?

Esme and Carlisle are staying in Seattle for a few days for some business meeting, but where the hell is Edward? He might be my little squirt of a brother, but I hope he hasn't gone back to…

No…he wouldn't do that to us.

Rosalie's gone back to her house for a while, to calm down her parents. They've been having a lot of arguments lately, about money especially. I offered to go with her, but she said she didn't want me to be a part of it.

Too late for that matey.

I was over at the Hale's place a couple of days before Edward arrived, helping Rose pack some clothes while she stayed here. She went to get some "girl items" from the store nearby, and I straight away pulled outta _that_ trip.

Thinking I was alone in the house, I jumped downstairs, hoping to catch the rest of the Mariners game. Suddenly, Mrs Hale's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes, I realize this Mark, but I still don't think Rosalie is ready for that kind of –"

Mark. Huh, must be the husband.

"Of course I trust Esme, she seems like a wonderful woman, it's just Emmett that doesn't really understand how important it is for Rosalie."

Whoaa…ME? What's all this gotta do with me? Rose always said her parents liked me. Well. From that, it's pretty obvious Mrs Blondie Business Woman doesn't think I understand Rosalie enough.

To hell I do! I know everything there is to know about her and her super snotty mother.

I heard Mrs Hale's pointy high heels tap across the wooden floor as she came into the living room. I quickly did what any other responsible 22 year old guy who was going to get caught eavesdropping on his girlfriend's mother's conversation.

I hid behind their fancy curtain.

After a few minutes, she left the house and I came out of their curtain.

Oh Great.

How the hell am I meant to convince Mr and Mrs Hale I do care for their daughter, and I wouldn't stop at anything for her. I know I am a goof, and I can be "inappropriately funny" (according to my old high school teachers), but I do have a sensitive side, believe it or not.

And now I'm here, wondering where Edward is, and if Rosalie is fighting with her parents…nothing better to do on a Friday night than that…

At this point, my stomach rumbled and it occurred to me I hadn't eaten all day.

I went to the kitchen to make myself a double decker sandwich like me and Eddie used to do. We would make the biggest, most disgusting sandwiches ever and see who could eat them first. 

As I slammed on the mayo, the phone rang. I reached out across the kitchen island to get it.

"Hello?"

"Emmett?" Carlisle's voice rang loud and clear through the receiver.

"Dad? Is everything Ok? You sound –"

"Yes I'm fine Emmett," He cut me off. "I need you to do me a favour please"

Huh. Must be desperate if he's asking me. Seriously,I would have thought he would go to old man Charlie next door, before he came to me for anything.

"Sure Dad. What is it?"

"I need you to check on TRB42."

Oh shit.

No. No way was I going near that…_thing._

"No Dad. I'm sorry, but you know how much I think that's –"

"Please Emmet, I'm begging you! I have to prevent Edward from seeing her, please. He'll either leave as soon as possible or even call the cops. Please Emmett, I just need some more time, and then it will be amazing how this can change the world. Please?"

He really seemed to be begging on his knees here. I looked at the phone, thinking of what to do. I looked back to Carlisle's study.

It would be pretty cool to see how this works when he's finished. And it wouldn't kill me to check if it's ok. And to be honest, Edward did seem very curious last night and dinner about it. I guess in the end, it's for the best…

"Ok Carlisle. I'll check on it. But I don't make any promises on Edward finding out or not. I'll do my best."

I heard him give a relieved sigh through the phone. "Thank you Emmett. Thank you so much."

"No problem. When are you and Mom coming back?"

"Are meeting got delayed since the vice president of the company couldn't make it. Something about his wife going into labour, so I guess we will be back in about 3 days."

3 days. 3 days to distract Edward. Not much you can do to distract that dude unless you buy him a new grand piano and refurbish his bookshelf full of old, weird-speaking books.

"Huh. Ok, See you then. Bye Dad"

"Bye Emmett, good luck!" He hung up.

I put the phone down and looked at my sandwich longingly.

Since Edward seemed to be out for the moment, I guess I'll go check on her.

I mean _it. _

I slowly paced up and down, outside Carlisle's office, wondering what the hell to do if that thing goes ballistic again.

I was in the wresting team in freshman year.

Time to take those skills to the test. I grinned, this might be hard, but it sure as hell gonna be fun!

I turned the handle of the door and walked in to see it sitting in the middle of the room, curled up in a ball.

Confused, I stepped over it to where it's head was, and saw it to be…sleeping?

Can they even do that?

I looked at it's body and saw how realistic it was. I had only ever seen that thing twice, and they were before it was finished.

Man, Carlisle needs a hobby!

I bent down on my knees beside it, praying for dear life it wouldn't wake up. T seemed almost peaceful. I fought with myself in my head, whether or not o carry it to the couch by Carlisle's desk. Meh. It looks comfy enough here, and I'm sure if I even try touching it, it will straight away grab and slap me back.

Yeah…don't really wanna be slapped right now…

It looked ok to me. Seemed healthy to me, but what did I know about er…whatever it is…

I got up, not taking my eyes of it.

It might not be human, but it might be able to make a surprise attack when you least expect it. Wrestling Rule Number 1: Never take your eyes of your opponent.

I walked out the room, back to my beloved sandwich, thinking of ways to distract Edward during his stay back at Forks.

Not much to do in a small town like here…I suppose I could bribe Brandon somehow into annoying him the hell outta town somehow. But knowing her, I'll have to by her some next new Gucci bag or some state-of-the-art canvas and paintbrush set or the shit Rosalie puts on her face when we go out.

Don't get me wrong, Rosalie is definitely beautiful with makeup, but I prefer her natural, without that gunk on her face.

Meh. I'll never understand women…

Or that thing.

**Thanks guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed it (:**

**R&R please. Hugs and kisses xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Any publicly recognizable characters/song lyrics/quotes/settings etc. belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plotline for this fan fiction, You Can't Make Perfection. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D **

**Edward's POV**

I came home from the movies with Alice to find a confused Emmett leaning against the kitchen counter, staring at his double decker sandwich.

Oh. I nearly smiled at the memory of our ravenous eating challenges when we were kids, but most likely, Emmett probably forgot.

"Oh Hi there Eddie! I mean Edward. Um…so you wanna come with me and Rose to look at our new apartment? We're leaving in ten minutes, so if you wanna come…I mean you don't have to, but if you did, that'd be awesome…so do ya?"

He was rambling. Something's definitely up.

"No thanks Emmett. I think I'll just stay indoors today, by myself." I said making sure Alice heard the last part as well. It was mean, but I just had to know what was in Carlisle's study. I quickly glanced at Al and offered her a small smile. Her face brightened up like she had a brilliant idea.

Oh no.

"Hey! Why don't I come with you? Rosalie said she needed someone to design your living room and it would help if I knew the measurements as well. Is that Ok Em?" Alice asked.

Emmett blinked. "Um, Ok Alice. We leave in ten minutes. Maybe some other time yeah Edward?"

I nodded, still staring at Alice in shock. Was she…helping me? But how could she have known I wanted to check out Carlisle's study?

Emmett left the kitchen and Alice quickly crossed the room to stand an inch away from my face.

"Listen Edward, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once." Alice whispered in my ear. "I know that you're frustrated with all the secrets going on, but trust me, it's for your own good. I respect your opinion and I know how much you hate this, honestly, I do. But, I wish I didn't even know, but I'm, doing you a favour. You have the house to yourself for about 4 hours. Go, go find out in Carlisle's study, but really, I'd rather you wouldn't. Don't tell anyone please. We'll talk later, I gotta go."

And with that, she quickly ran out the room without letting me say a word.

So she _was_ helping me figure it out. But why? And what did she mean when she said it was "for my own good" that I just left it alone. Everybody else knows, so what's so different about me. And if it is a…human, then Carlisle is…

No, he wouldn't keep a human being as a prisoner in his own house. It's just mad to think Carlisle would do such a thing. Heck, it's mad to think _anyone_ would do such a horrid and vile thing. Ugh.

But I _have_ to know. It's eating me alive. The scream replaying in my head, each time louder and more spine-chilling than the last. I can't stand it. It's always on my mind. What Alice said…about being better off without knowing, might be true, but that's just not me. I need to know.

I blinked out of my accusations and realized I was still frozen in shock. I forced my legs to move me toward the hall to see if Emmett and Alice had left yet.

I looked through the window and saw Emmett's jeep backing out the driveway and heading out to the road.

My normal response in my head would be to race across the hall and wrench open Carlisle's Study door. Instead, I stood quivering nervously by the window, staring at the door in fear. What if Alice was right? What if it was someone or…something that would hurt me or any of us. But then again, like Carlisle would let that happen in his home.

Oh come on Edward, you're acting stupid. Just walk in the fucking room.

I still didn't feel completely calm yet, but thankfully, my stiff legs carried me reluctantly to Carlisle's study. I yanked the door open and stared at the pitch black room.

There was a faint smell of freesias across the room. Other than that, the air felt completely dry. Standing still, my hand reached over the wall, earnestly clicking the switch on for some light; I hadn't realised how dark outside it had gone already. I blinked a few times, startled by the sudden bright light. I looked around the circular study.

The study was like a freaking big-ass library. Three walls were covered of full bookcases, filled with thick hard back novels, in kinds of languages. The southern was circular and rich velvet red curtains covered the windows. A mahogany desk and chair was placed directly in front of the windows, creating an area of importance and richness. This room just screamed Carlisle: powerful, formal, intelligent, artistic.

But in the middle of the room, lay a wrangled up…_body_?

It was certainly human, I could see the soft pink hands and legs coming out of a blue bundle of silk. A long wave of dark brown hair spread across the carpet from the head. I couldn't see her face from this angle, but my feet were stuck to the ground. I couldn't move, all I could do was stare at this vulnerable creature.

She was beautiful.

The dim light above shone against her, highlighting her wonderfully smooth and soft skin. I wanted so bad to go over and trace my hand over her arm. The small innocent voice at the back of my head warned me not to. Nothing real could be as enchanting as this. Instead, I dragged my feet over the rough carpet and leaned forward to see this mysterious creature's face.

And there, I was stunned.

Her soft cherry glossed lips sparkled from the light. Her long delicate eyelashes were closed and heavy from a deep slumber. Her cheeks were a soft pink colour. Her skin was quite pale, but strangely solid; there were no shades of colour there.

I kneeled down and reached across, stroking her warm cheek lightly with my fingertips. I never took my eyes of this mystical creature. She froze under my touch, and I could tell she was awake.

Backing away slowly, I whispered "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disturb – "

"No, it's fine," the enchanting woman said. "Don't worry about it." And then she smiled gloriously, flashing me a perfect set of pearls. And there, I was struck dumb once again. Her voice was high and gentle. Something about it drew me in; she was beautiful.

The smile faded of her face in confusion of my staring. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Just…there's something about you that just…."

"Oh It's OK. No worries….again." she laughed it off. Gahh…even her laugh was enchanting.

I didn't understand. Why was this amazing girl stuck here? Why was she screaming? What has Carlisle got to do with her? I watched, as she slowly got to her feet. I frowned. This is too weird, what the hell is going on here? There was something about the way she spoke, that made her unsure about something. I stood up as well.

There came the awkward silence. We both looked away blushing, having no idea what to say.

"Awkward Turtle…" I said stupidly, putting my hands on top of each other and twiddling my thumbs. Wow, childish much, Edward? Oh dear…she's staring…what the fuck do I do!

The beautiful girl who I am very much dumbfounded by did the most craziest thing ever; she burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but chuckle alongside her chiming giggle.

Our synchronized laughter wore out slowly.

"So…erm…"

"My name is…er…Bella, Bella Swan." She smiled, helping me out. Once again, I noticed that strange sound of confusion in her voice.

"Edward." I smiled. "So, Bella, may I ask…what exactly are you doing here?" I hope that didn't sound to rude, but honestly, why the hell was she curled up in a ball in my dad's study? He wasn't having an affair, that's for sure. She's way too young for him, and plus, he would never do that to Esme. They are soul mates.

"Oh..um..I was just –"

"I see you've met our house maid, Edward." Carlisle said from behind.

I spun around. What? Carlisle was here? But when, he wasn't meant to be back till Sunday. I stared at him in confusion as he walked over to us and stood by Bella's side. I heard Esme's footsteps walking around the kitchen. They were back early…but why?

"Me and Esme came back early. The meeting didn't take quite as long as we thought it would." He answered my silent question. "Bella here was just leaving to go back home, weren't you?" Carlisle gave a meaningful look at the girl. . She blinked.

"Um..yes, that's right. Sorry about that. I must go. Nice meeting you Edward." Bella said in a rush, looking everywhere but my eyes. She glanced back at Carlisle, and he nodded. With that, she grabbed the an expensive looking Gucci handbag off a nearby armchair and left without another word.

What would a housemaid be doing with a Gucci handbag? I was ashamed to even know the make of that purse, but I had a reason to. Alice. 'Nuff said.

Interrupting my thoughts about this wonderful girl I just met, Carlisle took a step forward towards me and said "Edward, I don't know how you found Bella in the first place, but I must ask you to please not disrupt her. She needs this job." I nodded. She _needs_ this job? But she was dressed in freaking diamonds and pearls! Yet another confusing lie to come out of this man I call my father's mouth.

"Thank you, son. I'll see you later, I have to run an errand quickly." And just like Bella, he left without another word.

Greaaat.

Well this is just fantastic. I found out the screaming thing was actually a rich housemaid who for some odd reason needs this job. Yup, because that makes _so_ much sense! I stalked out cursing myself for coming back here for the holidays.

I walked past Esme in the kitchen. She gave me a hesitant smile and watched me as I nodded curtly back and stomped upstairs. I could tell she knew what happened in Carlisle's study, but that she didn't want anything to do with it. Does she hate Bella or something? Gahh…this is too weird.

I flung open my bedroom door and threw myself on the soft bed, turning the stereo on at the same time. Death by Diamonds and Pearls started to blast through my speakers. Ironic much?

I changed it to one of Emmett's RnB CDs. I normally would never be caught dead listening to such music as this, but I needed to forget and just sleep. I listened carefully to the lyrics sung, but I couldn't concentrate. I pulled the soft pillow over my head, and buried myself deeper into the mattress.

I soon drifted off to sleep.

**So what's your favourite song/s? **

**Hope ya liked, leave me a review and I'll give you a double decker sammich.**

**Much love for those who favourite/subbed! **

**xoxo**


End file.
